1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a pet crate. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a pet crate with a unitary housing and a pair of doors for pet ingress and egress. Furthermore, embodiments of the present invention concern a pet crate system that permits adjustable stacking of crates in both side-by-side and vertical arrangements.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Kennels are conventional and have been used to transport and house various types of animals. Cage-type constructions have been used to provide multiple compartments for animals. It is also known in the art to have a mobile kennel that can be used to safely transport one or more animals.
Prior art kennels are problematic and suffer from various limitations. For instance, prior art kennels are unable to provide a reconfigurable array of compartments that house multiple animals.